


see you in our dream

by Jueyi_slash



Category: starwars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueyi_slash/pseuds/Jueyi_slash
Kudos: 4





	see you in our dream

.

.

.

这样的挑衅当然让她开始湿润。她任男人丰厚的嘴唇亲吻自己颈后、背脊、后腰。任男人粗茧的大手包裹自己小巧的乳房，手指拨弄她粉色硬挺的乳尖。

＂Ben......＂

＂Yes, my Rey……I’m here.＂

男人三两下把她拨个精光，在简陋窗框旁、阳光下，他俩一身伤疤都被金黄色覆盖。Ben让她趴着抬起后臀轻轻左右张开，然后男人跪在她身后，英挺的鼻尖、柔软的嘴唇就在她的股沟和阴唇上亲吻。随着她全身颤抖，私密处被温热柔软的舌头舔舐如涂抹高价的蜜糖水，觉得自己身体不停有欢愉的声响诱导男人对她做更多更过分的事情。

＂relax, my girl…. I can feel the force tumbling in you…… dragging me. I know you want me so bad, but I want to show you more….＂  
放松，我的女孩......我可以感受原力在妳体内翻搅......拉扯我......我知道你很想要我，但是我还想教妳更多......

聪颖的女孩无法思考，只能散乱着褐色发丝，趴在硬实的床榻上张嘴呻吟，她每次的喘息都让男人更卖力的亲吻她的私密处，湿润的鼻息让她感觉自己那处不自觉张和，一阵阵潮水泊泊被舔舐，直到她哭喊着他的名子＂Ben──＂然后颤抖高潮。

＂My love, my Rey.＂

Ben把发软的她抱在怀里，身形的差距让她像个洋娃娃。他抱起她面向自己，大手搀扶让她修长的腿分开，缓缓坐上自己的欲望。

＂Ah──Ben──＂

Rey全身发癫缩成一团，一点一点体会那炙热的东西顺着自己泛滥的湿润进入她体内探索，直到黑暗的深处。她与他已经不知道是第几次结合，但她还是无法习惯这个昔日黑武士的硕大。有时候，她玩笑性地说，Kylo Ren有个巨大的权力欲望，而Ben Solo有个巨大的生里欲望。

That man will take it as compliments, in all different aspects.  
那个男人把这话当作赞誉，从各方面来说。

＂I love your look when I am inside of you. You are beautiful, my lovely Rey.＂  
我热爱妳的神情，当我在妳体内。妳真美，我可爱的Rey。

Rey低头封住那双太爱说教的嘴。看来要做银河统业的人都很能说，喋喋不休就让人深陷进去他们的言语里、他们深邃的瞳仁里。

她捧着他的脸亲吻，如同她们正式的第一个吻一般。

＂I love your kiss too. ＂  
我也爱妳的吻。

Rey皱起眉心，看着男人眼底莫名的寂寞。

Why?  
Why do you still look so lonely?

＂I love your everything, Ben.＂  
我爱你的一切，Ben。

她亲吻他。  
他欢喜地抱紧她。

.


End file.
